


Lip Gloss Lesbians

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Shige and Tegoshi get stuck doing a photoshoot as schoolgirls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

From [that little meme that happened recently](http://yaymeme.livejournal.com/639.html). I should probably wait longer to reveal, but the meme is pretty dead.

 **Lip Gloss Lesbians**  
PG-13 ish? Shige/Tegoshi, somewhat silly, 968 words  
Summary: Shige and Tegoshi get stuck doing a photoshoot as schoolgirls.  
A/N: Originally [here](http://yaymeme.livejournal.com/639.html?thread=3967#t3967), but I went through and made a few changes. Still not happy with it, really.

  
Shige pulled a few strands of hair from his wig out of his lip gloss for what felt like the fiftieth time. He edged closer to the wall of the stairwell in an attempt to keep his skirt from billowing up in the wind, but the photographer was having none of that and urged him away from the wall, saying something about sexiness.

Shige muttered that his legs were totally the wrong kind of sexy for that, but he complied, just as a gust of wind hit the rooftop. He heard the electronic click of the digital camera's shutter while he tried desperately to keep the skirt from doing anything indecent. He was thankful they'd given him a Yankee-style long skirt, at least.

"Shige _mi_ , you look just like Marilyn Monroe," he heard Tegoshi crow from somewhere. Brushing the hair out of his face once again, he looked around to see a laughing Tegoshi standing by the door to the stairwell. He couldn't help but to laugh, too—the whole situation was ridiculous.

Tegoshi was wearing the same school uniform Shige was, but his face was framed by two loose pigtails instead of the unbound curls Shige had. Inwardly, Shige cursed Tegoshi's girly face. His own face didn't look quite so convincingly female without hair framing it, but pigtails seemed more appropriate for the weather.

Tegoshi's skirt was regulation length, ending just above his knees. He was clearly supposed to be the polite, obedient schoolgirl to Shige's yankee.

It was just the two of them for this photoshoot. Getting the whole group together at once was impossible that week, so they were scheduled in pairs.

The photographer took the obvious route and directed Tegoshi to lean against the fence. But when he told Shige to grab the fence on either side of Tegoshi and lean in, Shige couldn't do it. Every time he tried, he would meet Tegoshi's eyes and break down in awkward laughter. No matter how many times they did these suggestive photoshoots, it never got any easier to stare intently into his group-mates' eyes.

It didn't help when Tegoshi pouted and asked if Shigemi really found him that unattractive?

"If it's that hard, just stop making eye contact," he added, switching from a simper tone to a superior one.

He was being patronizing, and Shige bristled a bit at the tone. "I'm trying," he retorted.

"Well, try harder!"

This time around, Shige glowered with great determination at Tegoshi's mouth, refusing to let his eyes move so much as a millimeter. This seemed to satisfy the photographer, who began snapping away. So Shige contemplated Tegoshi's pale pink lip gloss while he waited for further instructions. And what it would be like to kiss him like that. He'd kissed girls who were wearing lip gloss before, but never when he was wearing it himself. Would it be doubly sticky? He'd always hated the stickiness. But Tegoshi's lips were cute, that might make up for it.

His composure lasted until Tegoshi licked his lips suggestively and said, "You're thinking about kissing me, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Shige spluttered, quickly looking away when he realized he'd followed Tegoshi's tongue with his eyes.

Tegoshi made a face and stuck his tongue out. Shige heard the cameraman sigh.

"Kato-kun, why don't you lean against the fence, instead?"

Shige obeyed, following additional instructions to slouch a little and look uncaring.

Then Tegoshi was nearly pressed up against his chest, caging Shige in with his arms. Showing his usual lack of respect for personal space, he looked straight into Shige's eyes, and just as Shige wondered how he could do that without feeling awkward, he murmured, "I wouldn't mind, you know. You're hot in drag."

It took a moment for Shige to process that. Deciding to ignore the first bit for his sanity, he pretend-glowered at Tegoshi and said, "Are you saying I'm not hot when I'm not in drag?"

Tegoshi just stuck out his tongue in response, so Shige snuck his hands up to Tegoshi's waist like he was going along with the (oh-so-erotic) photoshoot idea. After letting the photographer snap a few shots of that(the fans would go crazy, he just hoped it was in a good way), he wiggled his fingers, tickling until Tegoshi collapsed, giggling, against his chest. Shige grinned triumphantly down at his groupmate and realized his mistake- he now had a pretty, breathless Tegoshi looking up at him. The grin fell as he realized just how much he really wanted to kiss Tegoshi, and from Tegoshi's smirk, the conceited brat knew exactly what he was doing.

The photographer was ecstatic, at least. He'd probably get some kind of bonus for this.

And with that thought, suddenly Shige was irritated with it all, from the neverending game of fanservice chicken with the fans, to the voyeuristic photographer, to Tegoshi's cheerful manipulation. Normal people don't have to deal with this shit, he thought. Telling himself he was just calling everyone's bluff, he planted a sticky kiss right on Tegoshi's lips.

From the hoots in the background, there was no bluff to call on the makeup artists' part. And the photographer's shout of joy was almost orgasmic, so no bluff there, either.

And then Tegoshi closed his eyes and kissed him back, and he gave up.

At least he'd probably get hated on for this on 2-chan, though he wasn't sure that was quite what he'd wannted.

And at least Tegoshi was a good kisser. The lipgloss was disgusting, though, so he pulled back.

Tegoshi opened his eyes and smacked his lips. "We should try that without the lipgloss sometime," he said.

"Sometime" turned out to be three hours later, after Tegoshi had followed Shige home and made him cook dinner. And from Tegoshi's eagerness, Shige was pretty sure that he was, in fact, still hot when he wasn't crossdressing.

 

Comments are &hearts  



End file.
